


Remembering the Past

by MLPMI6



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Brony - Freeform, Furry, Multi, Multi-Era, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLPMI6/pseuds/MLPMI6
Summary: When a case about a child predator reveals a huge part of Charlie's past, the team is thrown into overdrive to help protect the young consultant. As the case progresses, however, Charlie slowly starts revealing more things from his past. Some that may affect the team as a whole, and some that may just launch investigation.





	Remembering the Past

As Charlie headed towards the bullpen he took a deep, trembling breath. Without even thinking, he wraped Sabie's leash around his wrist a few more times, stress building up as he made his way forward towards his older brother.  His movements were stiff and he could feel his mucles tensing as he walked. His breathing was also somewhat painful, coming in short and hollow bursts.

Sabie was protectively leaning against his leg, sea blue eyes narrowed as she glanced around the room. She was intelligent and well trained and was extremely supportive of her master. Not only that but her type of training, made her a 'Special Cases' service dog, helpful for those who helped the cops.  Her bread was also extremely useful for this, being a large Russian Bear Dog. She was defensive, yet was able to be a huge teddy bear when that was what Cherie needed.

Now normally Charlie didn't need to bring Sabie to work with him, however, today was different. It was not going to be easy telling his brother about something that had happened to him so long ago and he really didn't want to get into a fight with Don about his inability to work the case. They always argued when he got stressed, whether he was unable to work the case, or his focus shifted to unhealthy levels. They just could not talk calmly about those things, but he hoped that this would be the one time that he understood quickly.

"Hey, Charlie do you have anything for us?" Don asked, voice trailing as his eyes landed on Sabie. "Charlie?"

"Don, listen I don't have the energy required to argue. The thing is I can't work this case, it's too personal." Charlie said, biting his lip gently as he heard Don groan.  This was exactly what he wanted to avoid, and he really didn't want to explain to him why it was personal.  He could feel Sabie pressing against his leg even harder, his breath shortening to a bearly tolerable level.

"Charlie, I need more than that, I mean you are the best chance we have at catching this..."

"These, Don there are three of them. The MO, the targets it's too similar to be coincidental." Charlie interrupted, holding up a hand. "Just, you know where to find me if you want to talk like actual people. Just talk to me like you would any other victim of this sort of thing."

Charlie could feel a small chill run down his spine as a gentle hand landed on his shoulder. Swallowing the lump that was rising in his through, he slowly turned to see who it was. A small amount of blood running down his lip as his teeth dug into the flesh. His vision blurred as tears welled up in them, fear and anxiety jumping as he locked eyes with Megan's caring blue ones.

"Charlie, how about I take you and Ian home, I mean that would be a good place to talk right?" Her voice was soft and her grip was loose. It was clear that she was trying to de-escalate, Charlie could hear it in the tone of her voice. "Hey, it's okay. I get it, this is hard and scary. That is why I want to help so that we can get these guys."

Charlie let out a small whimper, flinching slightly as Megan reached up towards his face. Fear turned into pain as she slowly and gently started pulling his tooth out of the lip, face falling as the bleeding almost immediately doubled, bitterly pooling into his mouth as well. His entire body slowly started stiffening frighteningly. The shock was beginning to become noticeable and frightening. A phantom chill had taken its hold and Charlie's body was wracked with a painful bout of shivers. Sabie had also become quite defensive, shoulders hunching as her master became less and less responsive to her ques. 

Megan took a deep breath before acting quickly. Grabbing a handful of tissues, she quickly started plying pressure and assessing the bleeding level. Unfortunately, the tissues were almost immediately soaked, blood running down his chin faster than she could contain.

"I need the first kit, he has bit clean thru!" Megan's voice was trembling slightly as she leads Charlie to a nearby chair. "He's going to need stitches, it's bad."

Everyone was silent for a moment before moving to act, grabbing supplies of just making sure that the young boy was aright. His skin had lost all of its colour and the chills had become noticeably worse.

"Alright, Charlie. We need to go to the hospital." Megan soothed, slowly moving to assist Charlie up. He was weak and visibly tired, however, he was clearly trying to work with her to get out of the building.

As they left, several other agents offered their support, making sure that everything was going smoothly until they got Charlie into the car. Charlie's breathing hitched, breaking completely. His eyes rolled back and everyone jumped into overdrive mode. With everything failing, an ambulance was called.

 

* * *

Don let out a small sigh as he paced the halls of the hospital, white clenched fists locked with the fabric of his shirt. A small chill ran down his spine, swallowing hard. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes as he waited for the Doctor. 

"Sit down Don, you really aren't helping the matter." His father said, placing a hand on his shoulder, leading Don to the sitting area. "Your brother's going to be alright, he's a strong boy."

"Dad he's one of the victims, he is part of this case. I didn't even know that something happened to him, he hid this from us for so long." Don hissed wiping his eyes hight the side of his hand, a small pink line forming soon after. His father didn't respond, simply rubbing his shoulder gently as his breathing broke hard. "Dad, this is the point where I don't want to be a bad brother but we really need his abilities." 

"I know Don, but his friends will have to do. He's going thru a lot at the moment."

Don made a movement to respond but quickly stopped, placing his head in his hands. His brother was sick, hurt and his mind was probably a mess. He had lost a lot of blood on top of everything and it was partly his own fault.  He had to protect Charlie no matter what it meant.

"Forget that I'm here?" Ian whispered, startling Don momentarily. His voice was cold, almost completely emotionless and his eyes were the same. It had been a long time since the pro-sniper had gotten quite that cold.

"Of course not," Don responded with a small nod. "I just thought that you were resting."

"Not until I find the people who did this to my husband. When I do, I will kill them. I just wanted to inform you that if you want them alive, find them without me."

"Sit down, you are not killing anyone. I know this affected you as well, but Charlie would not want you going around killing people just because they hurt him." Their father sais, gently grabbing his shoulder. "I know how you can get Ian, you need to try and calm down. Head home, rest, focus on mental health and your bond."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey just putting this here so I don't forget about it. Ian has transferred his main operation to Don's team, and I might do a prequel based on that.


End file.
